dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Flerovium, the Unstable Isotope
Flerovium, The Unstable Isotope is an Ender Sentinel from Endora. He is a radioactive tank with unstable power. This makes him pretty hard to master. Revelation This the Fungus3's fourth Ender Hero. Weapons The Unstable Gauntlet is Flerovium's basic weapon. Base Stats Lore Crogenitor Ptyron decided to visit the newly discovered planet in order to study its chemical compositions. Then, he discovered a pool of radioactive liquid. Ptyron kept his distance, as it could be dangerous. After surveying the planet's chemical Composition, he returned to Cryos. However, every night he had scary dreams about the radioactive pool trying to get him. It's as if Ptyron provoked a sentient radioactive isotope on Endora. The dreams only got worse, until one day... ...The radioactive ooze appeared right in his front door. As soon as Ptyron opened the door, his nightmare was going to come true. A radioactive ooze was about to attack him. Scared, Pyrton grabbed some tools and weapons, and attempts to isolate the ooze. Now that the ooze was contained, Ptyron started to perform tests on it, and learn why it was so mad. The radioactive goo appeared to momentarily stabilize, as Ptyron had an idea. He injected stabilized E-DNA into the radioactive ooze, and the ooze reacted dramatically. It's as if a new creature was born from it. Only this time, the creature wasn't hostile toward Ptyron . He decided to name the creature Flerovium, after the element he found most of in its body. Flerovium, The Unstable Isotope, was born on that fateful day. Ptyron decided to let him go, as he could not interfere with the new life he created. But Flerovium decided to stay. Ptyron said he cannot be here as he ''is made of ''radioactive elements. Realizing, Flerovium decided to leave. But he was soon surrounded by a new threat. The Darkspore have returned, and chose Flerovium as their next victim. Surrounded, Flerovium began to glow, and created an explosive blast that knocked all the Darkspore back. Flerovium decided to fight the Darkspore, so he doesn't have to be near civilians and risk their lives with his radioactive body. Flerovium's dream of safety for all will not come true until all evil, death, danger, and hazards are gone. Appearance Flerovium has a very odd appearance. Energy Tubes run through his elbows. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of FLerovium Alpha. Basic Attack: Unstable Punch Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 0.74 seconds Cast Type: Instant Flerovium throws a nasty punch at the enemy. Flerovium's radioactivity causes the punch to also deliver a deadly radiation sickness. Unique Ability: Radiation Pulse Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 28 Flerovium fires a radioactive pulse that damages all enemies in its way. It gets more powerful at a greater range. Squad Ability: Toxic Waste Blast Range: 18 meters Cooldown: 26 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (2 seconds) Power Cost: 30 The user builds up energy for 2 seconds, then releases 4 large radioactive pods that land within an 18 meter vicinity. The pods land, and create pools of toxic sludge that will damage enemies standing on the pools. The pools also permanently weaken enemies by 25%. Modifiers *'Fleroviums's Toxic Waste Blast: Instead of making toxic pools, pods create a 6 meter AoE explosion that damages and deals radiation sickness.' (Livermorium's Affix) *'Flerovium's Toxic Waste Blast: Radiation pools spread a fast-spreading disease to affected enemies.' (Copernicium's Affix) Passive Ability: Radioactive Decay Because Flerovium's body is made only with radioactive substances, his power will slowly drain over time. Once his power reaches 0, he will create a blast with a radius of 9 meters, dealing large damage and radiation sickness. Flerovium, unfortunately, also loses 3% of his health with each blast. His power is then restored to half-full and the process repeats. 'Overdrive' When his power reaches 0, he will not take damage from the blast he creates due to Radioactive Decay. Also, his power will be fully restored. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Atomic Fireball Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 30 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 30 Flerovium launches a semi-sentient ball of fire that can travel 30 meters before exploding. The fireball will charge through nearby enemies. Once it exlodes, all enemies within 4 meters become burned and take damage. Beta - Radiation Field Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 28 Flerovium creates a field of radiation that causes a random debuff to occur on each enemy. It's only a matter of luck... Gamma - Blazing Ring Range: 18 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 24 Flerovium creates a ring of plasma energy 36 meters wide, that shrinks 6 meters per second after 1 second. Enemies that are hit get burned and damaged. Delta - Ender Teleport Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 Flerovium teleports, and supresses all enemies within a 5 meter radius of his destination Gallery CRE_Flerovium, The Unstable Isotope-0ea0f3b7_ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Flerovium, The Unstable Isotope-0ea1ea40_ful.png|Beta Variant CRE_Flerovium, The Unstable Isotope-0ea1ea41_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Flerovium, The Unstable Isotope-0ea1ea42_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *Flerovium's name is derived from "flerovium", a synthetically produced radioactive chemical element with the symbol Fl and the atomic number of 114. *In addition, the Affixes of Flerovium's Squad ability Modifiers are also derived from synthetically produced radioactive elements: Livermorium with symbol Lv and the number 116, and Copernicium, a radioactive transition metal with the symbol Cn and the atomic number 112. *Coincidentally, both Livermorium and Copernicium are located two atomic numbers away from Flerovium (114) in the perodic table. *It takes exactly two minutes for Flerovium's power to completely drain from full, assuming he does not use any power-consuming abilities, and regardless of the amount of his max Power reserves. **If Flerovium has less than 3% of his health left, and his power reaches zero, he will perish. **Consequently, without any outside influence or ability usage, Flerovium's lifespan is thirty-five minutes. Category:Endora Category:Ender Category:End Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Sentinels